


Light Grief in the Dark

by GarnetsAndRoses



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banter, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Talking, clingyduo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetsAndRoses/pseuds/GarnetsAndRoses
Summary: Tommy cries after the death of Wilbur, Tubbo cries after trying to help his friend, they cry after realizing that maybe they just needed an excuse to get their feelings out.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Light Grief in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> this is repentance for my gaslighting fic okay

“Tommy?” Tubbo mumbled, stepping into the dimly lit house. He stopped, half-in the doorway, at the sound of crying.

“Go away,” sobbed Tommy from the corner. He sat with his back against a roughly carved stone wall with his head resting on his knees. “Go away.”

Tubbo closed the door gently and made his way over to Tommy. “No, Tommy, I won’t. You need help, I think.”

His friend wiped his face and snuffled.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, Tubbo, I don’t.” Tommy looked up, his gaze watery. “I don’t want to think about it at all.”

Tubbo sat down next to Tommy, his right shoulder barely brushing Tommy’s left. He mumbled, “I’m not very good at this stuff, but I at least know that I should tell you that I’m always here for you.”

“But I _know_ that, and I’m sorry, but maybe you shouldn’t. I s- shouldn’t b- be _crying_ like this, for no reason at all.”

“Tommy,” breathed Tubbo. He turned slightly, wiping a tear away from its path down Tommy’s cheek. “You do know that losing . . . him is a good reason to cry? Not that you need any reason to cry, but. Yeah.”

Tommy looked up again, brushing hair away from his face. Tubbo resisted wincing at the realization that Tommy was wearing a canvas trench coat with an oh-so-familiar red patch across its shoulder and a missing button from where a gash straight through the back was made.

“I don’t know why I can’t stop crying.” There was a rasp to the blonde’s voice. “He’s gone. And it’s not like there was anything I could do to stop him.”

“Stop him?”

“Tubbo, he went into that button room wanting to die and he got what he wanted. I just fucking wish that that bitch didn’t kill him.”

Tubbo sighed and brought his legs up to his chest like Tommy. “Phil did what he had to do. It was just like, what, killing a criminal to him?”

“Phil’s his dad,” croaked Tommy. “He got killed by his own dad. What the fuck is up with that, Tubbo?”

Blinking away tears, Tubbo linked his arm with Tommy’s and leaned his head against his friend’s. “I know that it’s going to suck. But, you know. You’re not alone.”

“Aren’t I?”

“What?”

Tommy sobbed, a desperate choking sound, and pressed the butt of his hands to his eyes. “Alone. He was the one taking care of me, he did everything for me, I followed him everywhere. And he left me because it got too hard and I couldn't help him.”

“No.” Tubbo shifted until he could cup Tommy’s face in his hands, brush away the tears running down his face, and stare him directly in the eyes. “You are not at fault. A- and— fuck, Tommy, you have me crying too. Don’t call me emotional after this, okay? —and it’s not your fault so don’t think that you can’t find anybody else to talk to about this.”

Shaking his head gently, Tommy continued to cry. He finally whispered, “I can’t, no one else will be him. They can’t be him.”

“Tommy, that’s not the point! There’s more people out there, people who want to be your friend or, I don’t know, family! We’ve always been here for you . . .'' Tubbo sank backwards, kneeling as Tommy looked up with more grief than could be held in the waver of his lip or the shaky croak of his voice.

Tommy squeezed his eyes shut and blurted, “He’s not here! He wasn’t my dad, or my brother, he was my _Wilby—_ and he’s not here anymore! Why did I have to lose him?!”

Tubbo drew back, letting his head drop. He covered his face with his hands. “I don’t know. You lost him and that’s it. Phil killed him and he’s gone. I lost him.”

“You lost him,” Tommy repeated, glaring. “ _You_ did.” The question is there, underneath the raspy surface.

“I did. He was mine too. And Fundy’s. And Niki’s.”

Tommy’s eyebrows stayed furrowed. “None of you were like me. Wilbur was closest to me.”

“You _prick_ ,” cried Tubbo. “Everyone lost him that day. You c- can’t just say that people shouldn’t be grieving because they weren’t attached at the hip to somebody.”

The blonde shook his head. “And maybe I know that! Huh?! Maybe I know that I’m just being sad and self-pitying and an asshole.”

Tubbo scowled through his tears and retorted, “You _are_.”

“At least I’m not annoying and clingy,” continued Tommy through his hitching breath. He swiped a few tears away. “I don’t barge in when someone’s having a nice cry about their dead . . . a dead person.”

“He wasn’t yours.” Tubbo shifted back to the wall, shoulder once again brushing Tommy’s. “Ours.”

“Wilbur was Phil’s, in the end.”

Tubbo sobbed suddenly, but there was a laugh embedded in the choking noise. He had to wipe the thin trail of snot away from his upper lip before mumbling, “This is such a stupid thing to argue about. I don’t want to talk to you.”

“I don't either,” sullenly replied Tommy. “You’re stupid. For calling me stupid. Asshole.”

“You’re the asshole.” Tubbo sniffled. His scowl was unraveling and he couldn’t help but smile and let a few more tears drip onto the pockmarked stone floor. “You’ve always been like this. We always end up yelling like this but then we get back to normal the same day.”

Tommy sighed and rested his head against his knees. “Yeah.”

“Make up?”

“Sure.” Tommy slowly extended his hand.

Tubbo shook it lightly and stared back at the dark walls of the lopsided house. The teen leaned his head against Tommy’s shoulder and asked, “Are you going to go to sleep?”

“Of course I am, dumbass.”

“Don’t be a jerk,” snorted Tubbo, nudging his friend with his head. “Go to sleep before I make you.”

Tommy pushed back, rolling his reddened eyes. “Don’t be clingy. I’m a big man. No help needed.”

Tubbo lifted an arm and swiped the last trickle of tears away from Tommy’s face. He decided, “Maybe you need _some_ help every once in a while. But everyone needs that.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed that!! clingyduo content is very pleasing to explore and it was awfully fun to write the immature insults after their soul-baring. this is somewhat based on silly arguments that my friend and i would have almost every day that would be solved in a couple hours even if were just screaming at each other across the blacktop during phys ed.
> 
> if you enjoyed, please leave a kudos or even a comment! they really make my day. also, i wonder if any of you who were here for the definitions au got flashbacks upon seeing the opening and i'd love to hear them ;]


End file.
